yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zero Branch
Within the city of KasaiHana the many Yakuza clan's that run them are all over the place. Doing what they pretty much want and feel like doing. Living on nothing but there Brutal tactics and Moral codes that they have formed within amongst each other. Fear is a natural human response. It is as natural as breathing air or eating food to live. In fact, fear is a part of survival instinct. But in this new world fear is simply not acceptable. Anxiety and fear are seen as a weaknesses that cannot be allowed. In some cultures, ruthlessness is tempered by honor, and the rise to power is determined by one's dedication to duty. To attain honor and power, one must live by a strict code wherein fear and anxiety are treated as grave offenses, and as powerful tools. For the Yakuza, a Japanese secret society that has existed for centuries, signs of weakness among its members is not tolerable. On the other hand, their organization thrives and rules based on the weakness of people outside the confines of the ancient fraternity. The Yakuza is reputedly behind almost every illegal activity in Japan from prostitution, game-fixing, and smuggling, to illicit drugs and protection rackets. For the Oyabun or Chairmen of the KasaiHana underworld, anxiety can be compared to a sword with no handle. To grasp the blade and strike is to invite harm upon yourself. But a sword with a fine handle can be held and used to cut through anything that goes against the plans and desires of the Yakuza, which is comparable to the power, influence, and violence associated with the Italian Mafia or the Chinese Triads. KasaiHana and even Japanese organized crime is different from all other criminal organizations in the sense that their activities are carried out in the open, often in the direct line of sight of the police. The Yakuza clans flaunt their power and influence by running operations that go around the technical restrictions of KasaiHana rigid legal system. For example, pachinko parlors, casino's that feature Japanese-style pinball and slot machines is actually gambling joints allegedly run by organized crime. Despite strict anti-gambling laws, these parlors were able to operate by using balls as the "winnings." The pachinko player can use these balls to play more games or to exchange them for prizes. By eliminating money from the gambling process, the pachinko parlors can continue to rake in millions every single day for organized criminal organizations. The existence of the Yakuza is actually allowed in KasaiHana despite its alleged links to criminal activities. This organization has an incomparable level of freedom to operate. The different Yakuza clans or families even have their own office buildings that are regarded as corporate headquarters. It may be unusual in other parts of the globe but the Yakuza is actually accepted as part of Japanese society. CLANS Though most people are born into a yakuza clan. Under some circumstances that those few people that were recruited, or brought into a clan at any given age may not show similar traits to those yakuza clans that are presented below. But those recruited that do show the talents to be within the clan desired if presented to the Chairmen or Chairwoman, and if said Chairmen or Chairwoman persume to see the talents favorable for their said clan will bring them into their clan. 'Kagemaru Clan ('Shadowdog clan') ' Created in 2090 when the Slave revolt happened, the kagemaru is the biggest yakuza family, accounting for 50% of all yakuza in Kasaihana city, with more than 500,000 members divided into 700 clans. Despite more than one decade of police repression, the Kagemaru has continued to grow. From its headquarters in District 1, it directs criminal activities throughout Kasaihana city. It is also involved in operations in Asia and Russia. Keyome Tasanagi, also known as Madd Dog, or Shadow Wolf is the Kagemaru's current oyabun/Chairman. He follows an expansionist policy, and has increased operations in Districts 1, and 2. (which has not traditionally been the territory of the Kagemaru)The Kagemaru family is successful to the point where its name has become synonymous with Kasaihana organized crime in many parts of America. Many Other ethnics groups from around the world who do not know the name "Yakuza" would know the name "Kagemaru", which is frequently portrayed in gangster films. The Kagemaru clan, or their street name Shadow Dogs, is known for there brutal ways in combat and there high stamina. Mixing there Martial arts from Japanese and Chinese culture to become brutal martial artist that take no heed to there opponents well being. Kind natured, and known to get right down to business. Most of the male members are known to be very lustful with vulgar behaviors and persona's towards women but never to the point of highly disrespecting them. Mostly known to be highly skillful gunmen and swords men. They are in charge of taking care the schools inside of Kasaihana city, They use the street fighting system of Kasaihana, where they hold a fighting tournament every week to raise money. They also help with debts, helping to protect people from loan-sharks. Also being one of the richest clans in the city as of now due to there establishments everywhere the variety of stores owned and being the leaders of the GMAF. The highest paying event in the world, And the Maru Jeitai the powerful Mercenary group that works as a gun for hire for anyone with the money. 8 member spots left open. Soramaru Clan (Skydog clan)''' Soramaru clan known to be the brother clan of the Kagemaru clan. The Sormaru clan is a mixed branch of Yakuza and Triad members. Meaning the people in this clan are mostly a mix of Chinese and Japanese. There fighting styles are mostly Chinese and they often beat enemies to the point of defeat. Never quick to kill. They are quick off there feet and highly up in Stamina. Able to fight opponents for hours without giving in to there bodies attempt to shut down. They control the gun-trade ironically in the city. Making sure that the right people are issued weapons and not some random lunatic. Often kind hearted to women you could see one of them taking one out to dinner and being polite to one of them, but as we know everyone’s different you might find one trying to sexually harass one like the Kagemaru clan. ''Because of the death of Danchou, Donnie has come into rise. Even though he is now chairman for Soramaru, he runs everything from within Yun Corp. Yun Corp is his major place of buisness. He still usess his connections with the Yakuza to keep the streets clean and well taken care of but most of his attentions are for the advancements of weapons. With that, everyone who is hired to work in Yun Corp and not Soramaru always have a high intelligence. This is the most important part of being part of Yun Corp. If one is not smart enough to hold a job at Yun Corp. they can work within the District as a Yakuza man. '' 8 memeber spots open Wakahisa Clan'' (Geisha Clan) The Wakahisa Clan, is a clan of Geishas. Female entertainers that reside and mostly do all of there work inside of District 2. Peace-full at heart like the Geisha before them, they are typically using there time to entertain people with there great skills of dance, and classical music. The Japanese Arts are mostly there forte. Unlike there competitors and rivals the Utsukushii Clan who uses prostitution and sex to deceive there enemies to submission until they are vulnerable enough to strike and kill them. They work as spies for different Yakzua's clans. And due to the high variety of Geisha groups and clans no one can be clearly sure which clan is a spy or not. Being so that they act as host to throw there targets off to gain the information they need. Though they do not believe in murder they will do what they must. And when a Yakuza clan calls upon them they will do what they must but they will not work for everyone. Mostly those who they know have a honest and pure nature will they then accept a mission. Though they are entertainers with dance, do not let it fool you. There combat skills with there fan dancing make them highly deadly for those that trained. So the ones high in rank in this clan would be unwise to fight them. They live in a area in District 2 modeled after the old district in japan named Kamishichiken, out of respect they named it the same thing. The original Kamishichiken is located in Kyoto’s Nishijin area, which is known for traditional hand-woven textiles. The quiet streets of Kamigyo-ku are made up of dark, wooden buildings, mainly o-chaya (teahouses) and okiya (geisha houses). Unlike the other remaining districts, which are located close to the city center, Kamishichiken is further away, and accordingly significantly quieter and attracts fewer tourists. The geisha of this district are known for being subtle and demure, few in number but each highly accomplished dancers and musicians. In Distrct 2, the clan lives a bit off to the south of Distrct 2, where one could pear out near the ocean. Even the other yakuza's respect the ways of this clan and it is forbidden to go there to commit the crimes they do everywhere else. 8 member spots left open. '' 'Chitori Clan' '('''BloodBird Clan') ChiTori Clan, ( BloodBirdClan.) Is also a clan mostly made of women. They use there skills in a different way though, often using there money to support women sports and other things that revolved around women. Highly intelligent and high in renown. They even help fund the continent in there war affairs and things that they need. Resembled as most clans as the “higher-ups.” Most women here are all business, never really seen with men, unless its on a business level. Sadly enough they team up with the Daiyamondo clan, working on the low as loan sharks. To plainly put it, all of the women in this clan are treated like royalty due to there high status. '' 7 member spots left open. '' ''' Kasaihana Keisatsu ('''KPD Katsaihana Police department')' Katsaihana Keisatsu (KPD Katsaihana Police department.) Ahh, and with every Mafia story is the cops. The KPD, is more of an army than a police force. You need a big force to battle such a big threat. Odd enough most people that Join are Injected with a serum that gives them 'inhuman' qualities in combat, there driving skills are high, able to do the most incredible things on high-speed chases, in combat they use American karate styles and Muy Thai styles against the people they attempt to arrest. Sadly enough there intelligence is probably as high as any local gangster unless there in the detective department. ''8 member spots left open. '' Monosuzumei Clan (Flirting Sparrow Clan) Monosuzumei Clan (Flirting Sparrow Clan) is a clan made up of playboys, flirts, and the occasional pervert. They mostly take part in the Host Club business for men and women. They are not a very combat heavy clan, due to their intense love and focus for money and the desire to make lots of it (Almost as high as their desire for women). They are proficient in working business scams and very stamina heavy from years of.. Perversion. They are a “more to themselves” sort of clan, not bothering to ally themselves with any other clan though there are gangs who are often after their money. They often like to think of themselves as a brother clan to the Wakahisa clan even though they aren’t. Their skills in making attractive adds and persuasive signs make their host clubs boom with business from the likes of high rollers with lots of money. Category:Information Category:Yakuza